goodbye for now
by shirazi jessica
Summary: caroline and klaus


**GOODBYE FOR NOW**

Klaus Mikealson was angry and upset with Caroline Forbes. How in the world did she ever have to pick Mathew Donavan over him, I mean he is Klaus Mikealson the most dangerous hybrid in the world not to mention the most gorgeous one putting aside Damon Salvatore of course. I mean how could she pass on a chance to be with him, he always thought that he and her had something so special and that she felt the same way as he did. At the mere thought of that fool matt Donavan touching her and being the cause of her smile was killing him, he wanted nothing more than to get over there and rip his heart out of his chest and gladly toss it far away from her, but he couldn't since by the looks of it he made her happy and that hurt him too.

Moving angrily down the street swinging his arms recklessly, he almost ran into Damon and Elena. "well well, what do we have here, the beauty and the vampire" Klaus said stepping a few steps back taking a good look at them. "it must really be our bad luck to have to meet you Klaus" Elena said disgusted by the mere sight of him. "Klaus Michelson, you roaming around mystic falls at this ungodly hour? Nothing good can come from it" Damon added giving a smirk. Klaus simply did not have the energy to argue anymore and instead gave one of his best annoyed looks, and decided to walk away. Elena had insisted to Damon that they should just walk away too but Damon just could not, he knew Klaus and this was not how he behaved, he had asked Elena to walk ahead and wait for him. "Klaus!" he called out , Klaus was really not in the mood "what do you want Damon Salvatore? Tonight is not a good night to pick a fight with me because I won't be able to fight back at all, heads up by the way" Klaus said certainly. "Genuine concern" Damon said "ha-ha, Damon Salvatore, concern for a monstrous vampire, I'd like to think not" Klaus said scarstically. "I know you Klaus if something is bothering you you may just go on a murder rampage, just trying to avoid that, so what's wrong" Klaus looked at Damon seriously "Caroline" he said moving about. "aha I should have known, let me guess that Donavan kid"

Klaus did not have to explain any further, Damon invited him to join them at the mystic grill. "Maybe you could find a high school girl to drown your sorrows and I don't mean you sucking her lifeless or even worse ripping her apart" Damon added jokingly. "How about I just go and rip Donavan apart and leave him dead just for the heck of it" Klaus said not knowing Elena was listening to him. "And then I would have to send all the dame witches i know to come at you and rip you" he said angrily.. "And I would murder them too especially that cute red head" Klaus said to mock her. Mention bonnie almost had Klaus getting a serious beating and she was coming at him when Damon grabbed her by the waist. "He was just rejected like the fiftieth time Elena, cut him some slack and let him be" Damon said. Elena gave him the annoyed look assuring him that he wasn't getting any tonight. "Dam nit! Can we have some drinks instead" Damon said motioning to the bar tender who wasn't so pleased with their little spectacle..

Moments later Caroline walks in hand in hand with matt laughing sweetly and Klaus almost went insane like as if bonnie had just given him a headache. Caroline threw her head in pure amazement at what matt had said and turned only to lay her eyes on the so unpleased Klaus and for a moment they locked eyes and Klaus felt that electricity and warmth whenever they saw each other, he could feel his temples getting hot and his palms sweaty. "well Blondie has no problem rubbing her new boyfriend in your face" Damon said carelessly eyeing Donavan with the same hate as Klaus for having been Elena's ex boyfriend and the mere fact that the kid was simply annoying. "don't you dare hurt him Klaus" Elena warned eyeing them too only wondering why Caroline wore that body hugging dress, all the guys in the room were starring and drooling. Klaus picked up his phone from the counter and walked out just to spare himself the pain. Caroline noticed him and moved out as well.

"Klaus!" she said in a whisper and even though he was far from her now he still heard her and turned around using his vampire hearing he listened to her. "What do you want love" he said knowing well she was using her vampire hearing too. "am sorry" she said with all sincerity. "he is a good guy and I love him" she added. "this is not helping Caroline" Klaus said painfully.. "but I love you too Klaus" Klaus felt nerves tickling at his heart and he smiled a little. "but in mystic falls you're the villain and I can't be seen with a villain who hurt my friends, I would be a traitor, but it does not mean that I don't love you" Caroline said folding her arms the wind passing through her hair carelessly. "I understand love" Klaus said "goodbye Caroline, am going back to new Orleans maybe one day you will come and knock on my door and I will be waiting, am in no rush love" he said. "Goodbye Klaus, some day maybe" she said sadly and they both walked away. But Klaus was no longer as sad as he was for some reason her words gave him some warmth and hope of someday


End file.
